Mistress of Magic, Wolf of Camelot
by Badass Bill
Summary: The witch Merlin comes to Camelot and her brother fallows


I own three sets of dvds showing the first three seasons of Merlin other than that I got nothing

_Talking_

In all myth and legend there are small grains of history that are preserved throughout the long ages of the world, the golden age ruled by the great King Arthur is one such fact but the majority of the truth is lost and much fantasy is added. This is the chronicle of the lives of two extraordinary people whose lives shook the very foundations of Albion one a young man destined to be named the Wolf of the Round Table for the ferocity he showed in defending his king, and the other was a small innocent and completely harmless looking girl from Ealdor called Merlin.

In the blazing midday sun two figures walked through the country- side bound for Camelot, due to arrive in less than an hour. The first was a young giant of a man standing at six feet seven inches who was constantly scanning the horizon ready to defend his much smaller companion with the war hammer on his belt. The smaller of the two is a girl more than a foot shorter than the man she was with and yet she seemed to be the one in charge. They continue in silence until the girl lets out an exasperated sigh.

"_Dag the chances of me running into anything that could hurt me on one of the most patrolled roads on this island are very small"_

The man answered in a deep grumbling voice _"I know_" proving he was a man of few words unlike his companion.

"_That means you don't have to escort me no matter what my brother told you."_

"_I know."_

"_Then why are you still here." _

"_Because as confident as we all are in your abilities baby sister you need protection."_

"_I do not." _

"_Save your breathe Merlin I'm not going anywhere."_

"_You asshole."_

"_Love you too baby sister."_

In due time Merlin and the man she calls Dag came to Camelot just in time to witness the unfortunate end of Thomas Collins at the hands of Uther's headsman, Uther's sanctimonious speech about the evils of magic, and Mary Collins' anguish and vow of vengeance.

"_Well that was informative" _Merlin says sarcastically

"_You should go home" _

_And why is that Dagonet?"_ Merlin asks in a dangerous tone

_You're a warlock who is going to live in a kingdom that kills magic users._

_Oh right well you can go tell my mother that in the meantime I'll find Gaius. _

In spite of Merlin's suggestion both her and Dagonet went to a door marked Court Physician and entered looking for her grandfather's younger brother only for him to fall from a balcony and if not for Merlin it may have killed Gaius, but thankfully for her great uncle merlin hovered a mattress to break his fall only to be yelled at.

_Which one of you did that?_

Merlin was good at many things lying after being called out was not one of them (seriously for all his secrets canon Merlin has a terrible poker face)

Uh we didn't see anything

_If anyone had seen that_

_That had nothing to do with me_

_I know what it was. I want to know where you learnt it._

_Nowhere _

_Then how do you now magic_

_I don't _

_Where did you study? Answer me!_

_Ive never studied magic or been taught. I was born like this _

_That's impossible… Who are you?_

_Oh …I have this letter_

_I don't have my glasses _

_I'm Merlin _

_Hunith's daughter _

_Yes _

_But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday_

_It is Wednesday Uncle Gaius_

_Ah right then._

_You can put your bag in there"_ indicating a small side room_" but I don't think you'll both fit in there _

_Oh Dag's only staying till I get settled he seemed to think I needed an escort _

_Good _

Merlin then asks _"you're not going to say anything about that are you _

_No … but I should say thank you._

_You're welcome_

Gaius finally read the letter from his niece

Dear Gaius,

I beg you to look after Merlin while she is in Camelot though she has gained enough control over her powers that she has been actively trying to stop since an accident thirteen years ago they have segregate her from most of Ealdor. Her only companions are her brother's friends all of whom treat her as their baby sister but still they are often gone off on adventures and missions for my father. So please help her to find her own life and purpose in Camelot

Your niece

Hunith

Ps Conner should be arriving in Camelot sometime within the month

The next morning Merlin was awoken by someone calling her name over and over again (one of the more annoying ways to wake someone) and reacted accordingly

_**WHAT?**_

Merlin's scream was heard by nearly to whole castle and most certainly by Gaius and Dagonet who had the misfortune of being very close to her.

_Merlin what are you screaming about?_ Gaius asked

_Who was calling my name_ Merlin asked as she was pulling on a pair of her brothers trousers with the excuse that it was better work wear but really she just hated dresses.

_No one _

_Okay maybe I dreamed it _

_Anyway I have breakfast for you"_ pointing to a bowl of goop, as Merlin was sitting down to eat Gaius purposely knocked a bucket of water off the table only for it to freeze in the air and then drop when Merlin realized what she did.

_How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?_

_I don't know any spells it just happens_

After a minute of awkward silence sent Merlin off on a few errands with a sandwich and a warning to keep her head down.

So Merlin spent her morning distributing medicine and keeping blind old knights from ODing on yellow paste. Then she met up with Dag in the courtyard to have lunch with him before he left. Only for that plan to go to hell with the appearance of a boy who would one day be a great man of legend but today he could best be described as a spoiled brat and or asshole, Arthur Pendragon who seemed to think it was fine to throw knives at servants for "moving target practice". Finally the servant dropped the shield which rolled to Merlin and was stopped by her foot.

_Alright friend that's enough you've proven you can terrorize innocent servants._

_Do I know you? _

_No._

_Yet you call me friend._

_It an expression dumbass, seeing as how most of my friends aren't assholes and you are and all of my friends can throw a knife half-way decent and you can't._

Everyone in the yard was stunned not only had this girl, trousers or no she was defiantly a girl, had not only insulted the princes inteligence but also his combat abilities, no one was sure which he would take worse.

"_I hit the target every time" _predictably it was fighting skill

_You hit a three foot wide target ten feet away and only hit the middle once._

_Like a girl like you could do better_

Arthur should have known something was wrong when the giant behind the girl started laughing

_What is so funny?_ Arthur asked angrily

Merlin just smiled walked right up in Arthur's face and said "_Dag be a dear and throw the shield as high in the air as you can._

When Dag threw the shield no one knew what to expect so they just watched as the shield flew a few dozen feet into the air and then just as it was about to reach its peach the girl whirled around and threw a knife that was hidden up her sleeve and hit the shield right in the middle. (No she didn't use magic she has been hanging out with four overprotective boys all of whom could give the big three of the canon round table (Arthur, Lancelot, Gwaine) some trouble she picked up some fighting skills.)

Arthur couldn't even remember to be angry until after the girl had given him a smirk and then left with the giant to get lunch.

After Dag had left Merlin went back to Gaius to see if she had the afternoon free and apparently he had yet to hear about the stunt in the courtyard because she did and so she went exploring and met Lady Morgana's maid Guinevere and has made her first friend who was both her age and gender. After that the day went downhill as the ass that she had found out was the prince decided to bother her again only this time it ended in a fight after he insinuated that she had cheated and she cut his cheek open with a knife the ended up stuck in the beam behind him and ended up with a fistfight with her dancing out of his grasp and kicking his legs until he finally cornered her and pushed her onto her ass but had then let her go for some strange reason. Gaius differently heard about that and berated her for drawing attention to herself even if she didn't use magic.

_Why are you so mad I didn't even use magic? _

_Because throwing knives at the King's son is just as bad _

_He wasn't in danger I haven't missed in two years_

_It doesn't matter you have to lay low_

_So I can't use the only things I'm good at and have to pretend that I'm an idiot just to show I'm not a monster._

_Never say that you are a monster_

_I'm going to sleep._

Unfortunately for the exhausted Merlin sleep didn't last long as the voice started calling her name and she fallowed it. So she meets the Great Dragon

_So small for having such a great destiny_

_What destiny_

_Your gift was given to you for a reason merlin_

_What reason_

_Arthur is the once and future king that will unite the land of Albion _

_And this involves me how?_

_Without you he will never succeed _

_Without you there be no Albion _

_Are you sure you have the right Arthur because this one is an ass_

_Perhaps you can change that._

With that the dragon left a confused Merlin talking to an empty cave

_Come back and explain _

The Draagon ignored her

"_Also quit yelling my name when I'm sleeping if you need me wait till morning._

There may have been a slight chuckle on the Dragons part

The next day more Merlin had errands and meeting Morgana in a slightly embarrassing incident with her changing but eventually becoming friendly with her too. Two girlfriends in two days she was on a role.

Finally Merlin went to dinner planning to eat quickly and then go to bed and found herself in the middle of a royal assassination attempt.

It started with Merlin an gwen laughing at the male populace's failing attempts to remove their jaws from the floor because of Morgana's dress then another sanctimonious speech from Uther then things went from slightly amusing/boring to dangerous the singer giving Merlin bad vibes and then everyone falling asleep and covered in cobwebs, then the would be assassin pulled a knife and advanced toward Arthur apparently oblivious to the fact that Merlin was still awake. Though she didn't like him Merlin didn't want Arthur dead so with a flash of gold the chandelier fell onto the singer breaking the sleep and revealing her to be the grieving mother from the execution who raised the knife in last defiance and threw it at Arthur. Using magic to slow the projectile enough to get to Arthur and pull him out of the way.

As her reward for saving the future King of Briton Merlin was made his maid, at three times normal salary bet still crappy reward.

Gaius said she now had a purpose to use magic and gave her his old spell book. Merlin and Gaius decided that she should use magic to protect Arthur, and Arthur called for her to come to work the first of many times she would serve him.

**Next Time**

**Let the tournament begin … an arrogant man in yellow introduces himself to the gatekeeper Knight Valiant of the western isles and gives a minishield with three snakes… a man in very simple leather armor** **introduces himself to the gatekeeper Sir Conner of Ealdor and hands him a minshield with a howling wolfshead.**

AN Dagonet looks like a younger version of the Dagonet in the 2004 King Arthur movie

Merlin looks like Keira Knightley did in the King Arthur movie


End file.
